1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fluid dispenser and more particularly to a dispenser that may be used in conjunction with an existing container to remove a substantial portion of remaining fluid therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs and configurations fluid dispensers have been employed in the prior art. Various types of spouts, spigots, tops and dispensers have been designed in an effort to readily access and remove fluids or other liquids of varying viscosities from a container. However, many of the prior art devices enable a user to remove only a portion of the fluid from a container, rather than all of the fluid. For example, condiment and shampoo containers often frustrate consumers who struggle to remove all of the product they have purchased from the containers. Often a portion of the contents of the container is wasted because it can't be evacuated from the container due to the design or structure thereof.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simple and reliable fluid dispenser that can be used in a turnkey application with existing containers for accessing and dispensing their contents. Furthermore there is a need in the art for a fluid dispenser that is relatively inexpensive to produce, easy to use with a plurality of containers, and reusable for multiple applications.